Three-dimensional stacked substrate (3D-SS) arrangements are electronic devices having a plurality of stacked semiconductor die/chips/wafers that are physically and electrically interconnected with one another. The drive toward achieving 3D-SSs is in its infancy, and numerous technical problems for achieving 3D-SSs have not yet been satisfactorily resolved. Continued solutions and/or improvements are needed.